The Electrician That Became An Exorcist
by Kirameki Nella
Summary: Hannah Shade was any ordinary girl. She graduated high school with decent grades ("not the best, but decent"), had a good head on her shoulders ("okay, the head was a bit crooked on there, but it was still there...") and had a loving family that cared for her ("cut the crap"). All of that changed when she was driving home from work and didn't make it back home. Pairings undecided.


**So, I normally don't write OC stories anymore (I put OCs in stories from others or for something temporary like Aren in Rise of the 14th: The Akuma's Backfire! (aka ROT14)) ever since my OC stories on my other account were failures but this time I'm gonna try something different. See, this OC is a _real_ person and she's my best friend. So it's kind of like...OH! Like 'The Blood Alchemist by LeFay Strent'. LeFay herself isn't in it until the sequel (holy cow I really need to catch up though), but her best friend is. I do plan on inserting myself and maybe some others in, but there's a horrible catch to it that you'll find out later on in the story. You can't just pop into the dgm world by your own will here so...*cracks knuckles* evil plans commence! Okay, I'll end this now...enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

It was any ordinary day that I disappeared from my home completely.

I was at work, building panels using schematics...not that anyone really knows what that is nowadays. My best friend definitely knew nothing about what I do. She tried asking and I tried explaining it to her...but it didn't really work out so well. Anyways, after work, I walked to my car with one blinker missing...yeah, don't ask...and I said my goodbyes to Mateo, Cody, and Danny.

Who knew that it would be my last goodbye?

As I drove down the highway, there was a huge semi behind me. I _hate _semis. They're huge and scary and very intimidating and I'm sure everyone hates them. As I was driving, the semi that was getting ready to pass me seemed to be swerving a bit. Now usually, I would probably just ignore something like that, but when they were taking up half the god damn road, there ain't no way that I was going to let them swerve just as they were passing me; so I slowed down...

...that had been the biggest mistake of my life.

The last thing I saw was the large trailer crashing over the hood of my car. At first, I was only worried about the damage of my car. I mean...the car was strong enough to keep it from coming down on me right? I had already gotten hit once and now Bill, my uncle, was going to be super pissed. But hey, I can always sue this guy in court! This time _their _insurance would be paying _me! _This guy was driving drunk in a _semi _for crying out loud! I thought that I would make it out of that crash, I really did.

What I didn't expect, was to die from it.

* * *

I woke up in a completely abandoned area. It was cold, I noted as I tried to place what had happened the last time I was awake. My eyes snapped open when I realized that I had gotten in a car crash. I sat up straight and looked around me to find that I was in the middle of an abandoned forest. _What am I doing here? I was just on the highway...shouldn't I be in the hospital or something? _I wondered and stood up to observe my injuries I received from the crash. Oddly enough, there weren't any. Frowning, I trekked over to the nearest town...in _snow. _Yes, you heard right. _Snow. _There was snow in the middle of summer. I couldn't really place _why _there was snow, but I had to just ask someone where I was at the moment.

By the time I got to the damn town, I was shivering to the bone. I was dressed in short sleeves and pants. That's it. No coat, no jacket, _nothing._ I received a couple of odd looks, but dismissed them, feeling quite agitated that someone dumped me in the middle of _nowhere. _That was quite nice of them. Grumbling, I walked into what seemed to be a hotel and walked up to the front desk. The woman looked up and gave me an incredulous look. _Be nice, Hannah, be nice. _I told myself. "Excuse me, um...where am I?" The woman responded with a very odd look.

"You're in Yorkton." She informed. I blinked a few times.

"...c-come again?" I asked. She huffed and gave me a glare.

"If you're not going to rent a room, then get out." She snapped. My eye twitched at her words. _Rude, much? _I thought bitterly as I left the hotel. In all my life living in Ohio, I never heard any kind of town called Yorkton. Yorkton didn't even _sound _like a freaking town to begin with! _If I can just find a phone to call Bill with...wait...where did my phone go? Oh my god I had so many pictures and data on that and now it's all gone! What a waste..._I groaned and sat down on a bench, nearly shivering to death. My head hurt really bad too. It was one of the first times I actually _wanted _to be home.

"Excuse me, miss, are you cold?"

_Nah, I'm just sitting here shivering in the cold, I'm fantastic! _

I looked up to see a girl with really long pigtails. Her hair was a dark green and she had violet colored eyes. She was wearing a coat that looked strangely familiar to me, not that I could place where it was from...she was actually wearing a skirt and had the body size of a model. Her outfit was completed with a pair of black boots. _Wait...who in the hell would wear a skirt willingly in this weather?! _I wondered and stood up, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Um, yes...who are you?" I asked uncertainly. She looked _really _familiar...she shouldn't...I mean, her hair was green...and she had purple eyes...I don't remember talking to anyone with green hair and purple eyes...but then why did she look so damn familiar?

"My name is Lenalee Lee, what's your name?" She asked kindly. _Well at least she's not like the rude woman inside...but seriously, LenaLEE LEE? She had two Lee's in her name! Who was the bright one that came up with that? _

"Hannah Shade." I replied.

"Well, a few friends and I are staying at a hotel...if you don't have any place to stay, you can stay with us!" She offered. Honestly, that sounded like a great idea; but I had to figure out where the hell I was first.

"Um...I don't know...but can I ask: where are we?" Lenalee stared at me oddly.

"We're in Yorkton." She replied.

"I know that, but _where?"_

"Saskatchewan." She answered. I gave her a blank stare. "...Canada?" I gaped.

"No way...you've _got _to be kidding me..." I muttered.

_How the hell did I end up in Canada?! _

It was when a carriage passed by that I realized something was _very _off here.

"...what century is it?" I asked Lenalee slowly.

"End of the 18th...why...?" She countered with her own slow question.

"End of the...18th...that's around the 1900's...which means...oh my god what happened? Did I just pull some Doctor Who or something?!" I asked myself aloud.

"Doctor Who?" Lenalee questioned.

"Um. Never mind. I...can you guys go through time?" I asked. Lenalee stared at me, puzzled.

"Well, one of our exorcists can heal wounds that happened in the past...does that count?"

"Exorcists?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah. From the Black Order?"

"Black...Order...?"

Now where have I heard _that _before?

"...right." I answered slowly. Either this girl was mentally ill, or I definitely wasn't in my world anymore...mentally ill or not, I should take her up on her offer until I find a way to get back home. "Anyways...it's _really _cold out here...can I still take you up on your offer?" Lenalee smiled at the question.

"Sure! Follow me! What are you doing wearing those kinds of clothes here, anyways?" She asked.

"Well, you're the one wearing a skirt." I countered when I found I had no explanation. This girl would definitely call me crazy if I told her I randomly warped here wearing the same clothes I wore in a different world where it was summer. Yeah. Definitely not.

"Touche." She said with a smile.

"So, do you invite random strangers to your hotels often? You're not trying to kill me, right?" I asked her suspiciously. Yes, it was stupid of me to actually accept her offer and yes, she could very well be trying to mug me, but it's not like I had anything to lose, right? I mean, I don't have any money on me...and it's cold. Lenalee giggled at my question.

"I didn't want to leave you out here for you to freeze to death." She seemed to be resisting to tell me more. I wonder what she's thinking about...why do I even care anyways? I just need to go back home. We walked in the hotel and the lady at the counter gave me an exasperated look which I returned with a mischievous grin and followed Lenalee up the stairs.

"So why are you in Canada?" I questioned her as we walked up the steps. It was too awkward...and if I got on this girl's good side, she may be able to take me home...even though _that _seemed impossible now...

"You _do _know the Black Order, right? Everyone knows about them...even though you seem to have no idea..." She trailed off suspiciously.

"I know them." I lied...or well, half-lied. It _sounded _familiar.

"Right, well, we're here on a mission. We're from the European branch in London." She informed as we walked down the halls to the room.

"Oh..." I replied, not really knowing what to say.

_Black Order, Black Order, Black Order...now why does that sound so familiar? _I wondered as we approached the door. She gave me a cautious glance.

"You're not an Akuma, are you?" She asked seriously.

_What the hell is an Akuma? _

"Um...no?" I guessed and she narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"I have no idea what an Akuma is." I admitted. Lenalee visibly relaxed and smiled at me.

"I think it's best that you don't know anyways."

"If they're dangerous, then isn't that a bad thing? Because then I wouldn't know what to do if I ever confronted them..." I muttered. Lenalee blinked in my direction.

"I guess you have a good point." She turned her back to the door and faced me. Great. Here comes a long explanation of something I have no clue about. Now I know how my best friend feels when I try to explain to her what we learned in Electricity class... "I'll just get right to the point, Akuma are mechanical demons the Millennium Earl makes inside the skins of human. When someone dies, the Millennium Earl finds them and promises them that they'd bring their loved one back and all you have to do is call their name. They come back inside an Akuma's body and then kill you and take over your body and wear your skin in disguise."

Okay...this was just too creepy...doesn't this mean that _anyone _could be an Akuma and you'd have no idea? Lenalee continued her explanation. "When they transform, they look like huge machines and their bullets that they fire are laced with poison. If you come into contact with the bullet, black pentacles will appear all over your skin and you will turn to dust in a matter of seconds." She finished and I just stared at her for a long time. It seemed...too easy for someone to get killed like that! Surviving in this world is like 20%! How am I supposed to survive here?! _You're not. You're going home. _I told myself, relaxing at the words. That's right. I'm going home _before _I manage to get killed.

"Oh." I replied simply. "Thanks...I guess...?" She nodded and turned around, jingling the hotel key in the lock.

Once the door was open, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Y-you guys?!" I blurted, pointing my finger at the two guys in front of me.

"Um...do I know you?" The redhead asked curiously.

"You're...you're...Lavi! And you're...you're...Allen!? But...but...you guys are in...an anime...why are you...oh my god...I'm in an anime..."

"Excuse me?" Allen questioned, buttoning up his uniform. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't believe we've met before..." He said slowly.

_Megan would so kill me if she knew I was here...she's gonna be so jealous when I get back...if I get back..._

"How do you know them?" Lenalee asked, stepping in front of me.

"Um...my best friend loves them...together..." I replied, unsure if I should have told them that last part. Lenalee's expression was completely blank.

"What do you mean...together...? Is your best friend in the Order?" Lenalee asked. I shook my head slowly.

"No...she's...a fan I guess you could say." I answered, wondering if they knew what fans were. Wait...what if they took that the other way?

"A supporter?" Lenalee asked excitedly.

"Um...yeah..."

"Can we meet them? We need all the help we can get right now." Lenalee said.

"Um. Okay, I know I might sound crazy, but she lives in a completely different universe."

Cue the awkward stares.

"Could you...explain?" Lenalee asked uncertainly. She was probably waiting for more information whether to deem me completely insane or a crazy crackhead.

So, the four of us sat down and I explained the whole ordeal of me getting crushed by a semi...not that they knew what that was. I had to explain so many things...I had a really hard time looking at Lavi and Allen without picturing them together because of my friend's craziness over their ship...I seriously couldn't look at them the right way. After my explanation was over (which took about two hours, mind you), the three of them gaped at me. I hoped they didn't think I made all this up, it'd be really nice to be able to go home...then again, when you lived in a world with mechanical demons, didn't something like this seem normal to them? It was completely silent until Lavi opened his mouth.

"Wait til' Komui hears about _this." _


End file.
